Como Decirle que la Quiero
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Las palabras correctas en el momento correcto... Si tan solo fuese tan sencillo... Continuación de "Es Mejor". SONGFIC


**A/N: Continuación del Songfic "Es Mejor"... Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.**

 **La canción y los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 ** _Como Decirle que la Quiero - Mercurio_**

 _ **"¿Será que la quiero,**_

 _ **y escribo su nombre en el viento sin parar?..."**_

-¡Admítelo de una buena vez!- exclama Nick, por milésima vez en el día.

-No tengo porque- le respondo con indiferencia y sin mirarlo.

-¡Oí, Hiromu!- se queja, haciendo un berrinche infantil. -¿Por qué simplemente no aceptas que te gusta?

-¿A quién le gusta quien?- dice Rika, que viene entrando a la sala.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, con la mirada fija en el televisor. Ni siquiera recuerdo que estamos viendo o como salio ese tema.

-Ignoralo- le digo. -Nick ha enloquecido.

-¡Eres imposible!- se queja mi primo. -Ella te gusta y lo sabes.

Nuestra discusión hace reír a Rika, quien se cruza de brazos mientras niega con diversión.

-Ya déjalo Nick- dice y escucho como comienza a alejarse. -Solo trata de engañarse a si mismo.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa y me siento pálido de repente, no me atrevo ni a voltear. Nick ríe a carcajadas y yo suplico que mi reacción no haya sido tan obvia.

 ** _"¿Será que la quiero,_**

 ** _Y ni dormido ni despierto tengo paz?..."_**

En cuanto terminó de cenar me voy a mi habitación, ignorando los comentarios burlones de mi primo. Ni siquiera me preocupo por cerrar la puerta cuando me dejo caer en mi cama con pesadez.

Siento demasiado cansancio y no quiero ni moverme. Cierro los ojos, esperando que el sueño venga solo.

-Ni se te ocurra dormirte con ropa- la voz de mi hermana me sobresalta.

Gruño mientras cubro mi rostro con una almohada.

-Déjame en paz, nee-san...

Escucho como se aproxima y cuando se sienta en mi cama cerca de mi.

-Si lo sigues evitando solo te harás daño a ti mismo.

-Yo no estoy evitando nada. Solo quiero dormir.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo- suelta un suspiro. -¿Por qué?- dice con su tono filosófico. -¿Es por qué es menor que tú o por qué es la hermana pequeña de Ryuji?

Me quedo en silencio, agradeciendo tener una almohada cubriendo mi rostro.

-Ay, Hiromu...- mi hermana se rinde y se pone de pie. Escucho como cierra la puerta al salir.

Una vez que estoy seguro de que no me escucha suelto un suspiro. Odio cuando sabe exactamente lo que hay en mi mente.

 _ **"La llevo en la cabeza,**_

 ** _atornillada a mis ideas,_**

 ** _rebelde y letal_**

 ** _como una droga dura..."_**

No la he visto desde aquel día en casa de mi amigo, cuando le di aquel chocolate. Tampoco he intentado encontrarla por "casualidad", sería inútil porque ella está en otra área de la escuela. Secundaria, de hecho.

¿Qué acaso estoy loco?

Para mi fortuna nadie parece notar nada raro en mi actitud cuando me dejo caer en mi banca con pesadez, perdiendo la mirada en el infinito. Lo único que quiero es distraerme para ya no pensar más en...

-¡Hey! ¿Desvelado?

Escucho esa voz y se que ni vale la pena intentarlo. Levanto la vista con desinterés y me encuentro con mi mejor amigo, quien me observa con un deje de burla.

-Ohayou, Ryuji- lo saludo sin mucho ánimo. -Podría decirse, algo así...

El ríe, negando con la cabeza.

-¡Me sorprende de ti! No eres de los que dejen las cosas para último.

En ese momento entra el profesor y cada uno debe ir a su sitio. Pero antes, Ryuji me susurra:

-A menos que tengas algo ... o a alguien en la cabeza.

Me quedo petrificado.

 _ **"El único momento del día**_

 _ **que vale la pena de verdad,**_

 _ **es cuando coincidimos a la salida de la escuela**_

 _ **y sin hablar..."**_

-¡Hey, Ryuji!- una compañera nos alcanza mientras íbamos camino a la salida. Hace una leve reverencia como saludo y luego se dirige exclusivamente a mi amigo. -¿No vas a ir a la reunión hoy?

Me siento perdido, hasta que mi mente viene aquel detalle que había pasado por alto: en ocasiones Ryuji se queda en las tardes con el equipo de ciencias.

-¡Claro!- exclama Ryuji, riendo. -Perdona, casi lo había olvidado. Los veo en el laboratorio.

La chica asiente y comienza a alejarse rumbo al edificio.

-Gomen, Hiromu- dice mi amigo. -Olvide que es lunes.

-No importa, yo me voy- digo tranquilamente, pero cuando ya he dado unos pasos, él exclama:

-¡Un favor! ¿Podrías avisarle a Yoko-chan? Es muy seguro que este esperándome en la entrada.

Juro que escucho su risa burlona. Me giro para encararlo pero ya ha comenzado a alejarse.

Acomodo la mochila sobre mi hombre y suelto un suspiro, mientras avanzo hacia la entrada. Ella no se percata de que me estoy acercando porque está de espaldas, así que mi voz la toma por sorpresa y le causa un sobresalto.

-Ryuji me pidió que te avisara que se quedara a la reunión hoy, Yoko.

Ella se había girado en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Parecía sorprendida y nerviosa, tratando inútilmente de disimularlo.

-Arigatou, Hiromu...- su sonrisa es tímida y tierna, y siento que de repente mi garganta está seca. Ahora estoy repentinamente nervioso, así que lo único que quiero es irme.

-Bueno, nos vemos entonces- digo con fingida seriedad, dispuesto a salir de la escuela.

-¡Espera!- me giro, lanzandole una mirada de extrañeza. Ella parece arrepentirse de inmediato, pero no hay vuelta atrás. Me parece que sus amigas están demasiado atentas, como esperando que algo grande suceda. -Te... ¿te importa si te hago compañía?

Mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa, obligándome a desviar la mirada. No he pasado tiempo a solas con ella desde ese día.

-Claro- respondo con naturalidad. -¿Por qué no?

 _ **"Vamos por la banqueta,**_

 _ **tan lejos y tan cerca,**_

 _ **que me parece escuchar**_

 ** _como le laten las venas..."_**

El trayecto a casa es tranquilo con ambos conversando casualmente. Ella habla más y pareciese que trata de evitar decir algo, mientras yo la observo de reojo, preguntándome que pasara por su mente.

De repente parece que va a preguntar algo, pero duda y mejor no lo hace, mordiéndose los labios y bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué tal vas con matemáticas?- le pregunto, evitando que el ambiente se ponga incómodo.

-Mucho mejor- sonríe orgullosa. -Cada vez es menos un lenguaje alienígena.

Me rio.

-Solo es cuestión de que encuentres el ritmo- le comento con una sonrisa. -Ya veras, cuando menos te des cuenta serás más hábil de lo que esperabas.

-Por cierto- habla con timidez, mientras coloca un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. -Gracias por explicarme aquella ocasión. Ese día pude terminar mi tarea sin problemas.

-Fue un placer.

Me parece curiosa la forma en la que dice "ese día" con un tono peculiar.

 _ **"Quiero, no puedo y ella**_

 _ **sin mirarme entra en su portal..."**_

De repente se detiene y levanta la vista, torciendo el gesto.

-Lloverá- dice, soltando un suspiro de decepción.

La imito y distingo las densas nubes grises que se forman sobre nosotros, oscureciendo el cielo.

-Eso parece- la secundo.

Más tardo en decirlo cuando enormes gotas comienzan a caer del cielo, obligandonos a correr en busca de refugio. Avanzamos rápidamente entre charcos y terminando cada vez más empapados a cada paso. Conseguimos llegar hasta el toldo de una tienda y suspiró, sintiendome entre aliviado y fastidiado.

 ** _"¿Cómo puedo decirle que la quiero,_**

 ** _que hay un agujero en mi corazón?_**

 ** _¿Cómo decirle que la quiero?_**

 ** _Si se acerca y pierdo el control..."_**

Volteó a mirarla y veo como el agua escurre por su cabello y rostro, a pesar de que sostenía su mochila en la cabeza para cubrirse.

Mi corazón se siente extraño y estoy petrificado en mi sitio. Mi mirada esta fija en sus ojos, que permanecen mirando la lluvia con curiosidad.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta, ya he puesto mi inseparable chamarra roja sobre sus hombros. Por una vez me parece útil el cargarla siempre, a pesar de que tenga la del uniforme.

Ella me lanza una mirada de sorpresa y preocupación, pero antes de que pueda decir algo la detengo:

-Lo necesitas más que yo.

Sus mejillas comienzan a teñirse de rojo y yo miro hacia otra dirección, rascando mi nuca con nerviosismo. Nick tiene razón cuando dice que hablo de más, aunque generalmente es porque no le agrada que sea tan directo.

-Arigatou- su tímida voz me regresa a la realidad y volteo a verla.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y por un momento todo lo que hay alrededor desaparece.

 _ **"Por una sonrisa cantaría la Traviatta en japones,**_

 _ **por una caricia iría a Venus en un barco de papel.."**_

El ambiente sigue húmedo y nublado, pero la lluvia cede un poco. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, tomo su mano y ambos comenzamos a correr con fuerza, atravesando charcos y esquivando personas y coches.

Llegamos frente a mi casa, pero la lluvia amenaza con volver con más fuerza.

-Pasa- la invito. -Lo mejor será esperar y que te seques un poco.

Ella asiente, pero parece nerviosa. Le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza, preguntando si todo está en orden. Como respuesta, baja la mirada y yo la imito, reaccionando en que aún sujeto su mano con fuerza.

-Perdona- respondo con fingida tranquilidad, girandome para abrir la puerta y así disimular mi vergüenza.

Me parece que la escucho suspirar.

 _ **"Pero sin embargo, pasa por mi lado**_

 _ **y ni siquiera me ve..."**_

-¡Hiromu!- exclama Rika en cuanto me ve. -¿Qué sucedió? ¡Estas hecho una sopa!

-Por si no lo notaste, esta lloviendo- ella ríe ante mi respuesta.

Pero su sonrisa cambia cuando se da cuenta de quien está acompañándome.

-¡Yoko-chan, tú también!- se acerca rápidamente a ella, sujetándola por los hombros. -¡Si que diluvia entonces!- corre hacía las escaleras y sube un par de escalones. -¡Nick, trae unas toallas por favor!

Yoko y yo intercambiamos miradas, sonriendo con diversión.

Rika nos hace secarnos y nos pasa a la sala, a donde nos lleva té caliente.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te preste algo seco?- le pregunta a Yoko por enésima vez.

-No es necesario Rika-san- ella sonríe mientras le responde. -Tomaré un baño en casa.

Mi hermana termina accediendo con algo de mala gana, asintiendo y dejándonos ahí.

-Perdonala- digo en cuanto estoy seguro de que no me escucha. -Puede ser muy testaruda en ocasiones.

Ella asiente, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Será mejor que avise en donde estoy- dice, mirando la taza humeante que está en sus manos. -No quiero que Otou-san o Ryuji se preocupen.

Asiento y mientras ella saca su celular y sale al pasillo, yo enciendo el televisor, buscando algún pretexto para distraerme.

 ** _"Todos los planes que hago son un fracaso,_**

 ** _estoy harto de esta timidez..."_**

Me dejo caer en el sillón con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, aunque no estoy viendo nada de lo que sucede en el programa en realidad. Suelto un suspiro, sin saber en realidad porque me siento tan fastidiado.

-¿Qué estás mirando?- la voz de Yoko hace que me sobresalte ligeramente.

-No lo sé- me encojo de hombros. -Sinceramente no estoy poniendo atención.

Ella ríe mientras se sienta junto a mi.

Ambos miramos hacia la pantalla en medio de un silencio tranquilo, que es roto cuando ella estornuda. La observo de reojo y veo como tiembla ligeramente, tratando de cubrirse con la toalla lo más posible para quitarse el frío. Sin poder evitarlo, la rodeo con mi brazo para tratar de darle calor. Ella me mira atónita y sonrojada, pero no se mueve.

 ** _"¿Cómo puedo decirle que la quiero,_**

 ** _que soy casi un muñeco de guiñol?..."_**

-Debo irme a casa ya- dice de repente, mirando hacia la ventana.

La imito y veo que la lluvia ya ha parado, dejando su aura húmeda en el aire.

-Te acompañaré- le digo. Ella asiente con timidez.

Ambos nos ponemos de pie y Yoko toma su mochila, aferrándose a ella como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier segundo. Rika sale a despedirla y, cuando ella no ve, me guiña un ojo, haciendo que ponga los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

 ** _"¿Cómo decirle que la quiero?_**

 ** _Si me falta el aire cuando la veo..."_**

Caminamos en silencio el trayecto a su casa, mientras permanezco perdido en mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera me percato de que hemos llegado hasta que ella habla.

-Bueno...- dice con timidez. -Arigatou, Hiromu. Nos vemos después.

Asiento, quedándome quieto en mi sitio en medio de un silencio peculiar. Ella también asiente, sin saber que hacer; suspira, girándose para entrar a su casa.

 ** _"¿Cómo puedo decirle que la quiero?..."_**

-¡Espera!- mi voz tiene mente propia.

Ella se gira de inmediato y me mira extrañada, quedándose en el primer escalón que lleva a la puerta principal.

Antes de que mis agallas desaparezcan y comience a pensar con cordura, me aproximo hasta ella con pasos firmes y sujeto su rostro. Atrapo sus labios contra los míos, sintiendo como una ansiedad que no había notado va desapareciendo, dando lugar a una sensación diferente, única.

 _ **"Si se acerca y pierdo el control."**_

Cuando me alejo, ella baja la vista con timidez mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de un color rojo intenso. Doy un paso atrás, sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento en mi.

-Lo lamento, pero tenía que hacerlo- de nuevo las palabras escapan sin que pueda controlarlas. -Puedes odiarme si quieres, y sé que Ryuji quizá me muela a golpes, pero tenía que hacerlo- tomó su barbilla con mis dedos, obligándola a mirarme. -Te quiero, Usami Yoko- le digo con seguridad.

Sus ojos están abiertos por la sorpresa y son tan brillantes que me parece que va a llorar. Quiero alejarme en ese segundo, pero mis piernas no me responden.

-Yo...- ella trata de decir algo, pero tartamudea. -Y-yo...

Efectivamente, lágrimas comienzan a escurrir por sus mejillas, pero una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro.

-Yo... te quiero, Sakurada Hiromu.

Sus palabras me hacen tan feliz que la rodeo en un abrazo.

Definitivamente, agradezco infinitamente el que haya llovido hoy.

* * *

 **Simplemente tenia que dejar a esta historia fluir! :3**

 **Una disculpa por estar tan desaparecida estos dias, la escuela me ha absorbido enormemente jeje.**

 **Si les gusto esta continuación, no olviden dejar review! Y si no, también! :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
